Paul-Philip Ravage (Earth-928)
| CurrentAlias = Ravage | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Commander Ravage, Beast-Man, Barrio-Beast, "Rav" | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly (C.E.O.), (Commander), 's , | Relatives = Wes Ravage (father), Hyzell Ravage (mother), John-Claude Ravage (brother, deceased), Miranda Ravage (sister), Gylla Ravage (step-mother) | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Hellrock; Green Globe Headquarters and Eco Central Building, Nueva York, United States of America. | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Height2 = (6'8" later mutated; 12' at peak mutation) | Weight = 220 lbs | Weight2 = (280 lbs later mutated; 1600 lbs at peak mutation) | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (formerly green Category:Green Eyes) | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Ravage has horn-like protrusions on his head and his face, and claws on his hands & feet. He formerly had a long vertical scar on the left side of his face, but this healed once he gained his regenerative beast form. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hellrock monarch; former freedom fighter, fugitive, town Flame-Bearer, Green Globe PLC CEO, vigilante, Eco Central commander, combat instructor, Eco Corps trooper, soldier | Education = College graduate | Origin = Radiation-altered and genetically-modified human (Mutroid) | PlaceOfBirth = Ravage family mansion, High-Rise Farm, Manhattan, New York City | Creators = Stan Lee; Paul Ryan | First = Ravage 2099 Vol 1 1 | Death = Ravage 2099 Vol 1 33 | HistoryText = Paul-Philip Ravage was born heir to the Green Globe family-run corporation. His family life was unstable growing up as his mother became addicted to Total Reality simulations while his father abandoned her to marry a much younger woman. Paul-Philip sued his parents for independence as a teenager and won, creating a lifelong rift between him and his family. As a young man, Ravage fought in the Pollution Wars along with Alec Dupledge. The international MegaCorps manipulated public opinion to make the American people believe the federal government was in the pocket of national corporations, spreading pollution throughout the world. A new American revolution began when the "eco-friendly" MegaCorps gathered an army to overthrow the "polluters" running the country. Ravage believed strongly in the environmental message of the MegaCorps, and emerged as a hero of the Pollution Wars during the final siege of the President's forces. A new Corps-run Congress emerged in the aftermath of the Pollution Wars, and Paul-Philip was given a cushy position as head of Eco Corps., Alchemax's anti-pollution division. The "pollution police" made polluting a terrorist-level crime, punishable by death or worse, exile to the radioactive island wasteland known as Hellrock. In reality, Eco Corp. was just another excuse for Alchemax and the MegaCorps to create a police state with the public's approval, painting any dissidents or undesirables as "polluters" before eliminating them. Paul-Philip was blind to Eco's corruption, and trusted implicitly in his superior, Anderthorp Henton. He eventually learned the truth about Eco while helping a young boy named Dack report alleged corruption to Henton. Ravage was just humoring the boy, but Henton decided to err on the side of caution and frame Ravage for pollution crimes to get him out of the way. Henton had an arrangement with Dethstryk, the alleged "terrorist" ruler of Hellrock, and one of Dethstryk's Mutroid servants was dispatch to New York to provide Paul-Philip with his "payoff" on videotape. Once the video was made, Eco agents loyal to Henton tried to arrest Ravage, but he fled with Dack and his secretary, Tiana. | Powers = Ravage possessed various superhuman abilities as a result of genetic surgery and exposure to radioactive materials. Original Powers Energy Blasts: Ravage's first superhuman ability, the one he gained through surgical means, is the ability to project concussive blasts of bio-kinetic energy from his hands. The maximum amount of force these blasts generated is unknown, though they could easily deform solid steel. However, Ravage could only fire these blasts for a few minutes as he was essentially using his own energy for the blasts. As a result, the blasts were physically very taxing on his own system and overuse of them could have been fatal. After being exposed to radioactive materials, Ravage lost this ability but gained others in its place. Powers via Radioactive Mutation Superhumanly Acute Senses: Ravage's natural human senses were augmented to levels well beyond the natural capabilities of an ordinary human. He could see at a greater distance, and with perfect clarity, than a normal human. He was also able to see perfectly in near-total darkness, possibly even into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum. Ravage's hearing was also enhanced, allowing him to detect sounds a much greater distances than normal humans. He was also able to hear sounds, such as extremely high pitch vibrations, that ordinary humans can't detect. His sense of smell was extremely developed and enabled him to detect an object by scent. He was able to discern organic scents from chemical compounds left by mechanical devices and track them over great distances. Superhuman Strength: Ravage's musculature, connective tissues and skeletal structure were augmented to levels beyond that of normal human limits. As a result, Ravage was superhumanly strong and, at his peak, could lift approximately 70 tons. Superhuman Agility: Ravage's agility, balance and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human speciman. Superhuman Reflexes: Ravage's reflexes were similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human speciman. Claws: Ravage possessed retractable, razor sharp claws at the end of each finger and toe. Coupled with his superhuman strength, Ravage's claws are capable of cutting most conventional materials including flesh, bone, wood, stone and many kinds of metals. His ability to slice completely through a substance depends on that substance's thickness and the amount of force he can exert in a slash. | Abilities = Even before his augmentation, Ravage was a superb athlete. His speed, stamina and physical durability were at the peak of natural human conditioning. He was also an excellent hand to hand combatant, being skilled in a number of martial arts techniques. He was also an expert marksman and was very skilled in the use of firearms. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Though superhumanly strong and agile, Ravage still had the stamina and durability of a normal human. As a result, he was as susceptible to illness and injury as any ordinary human. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Businesspeople